Shadowspawn (3.5e Race)
Shadowspawn simulacrum dies, rebuilding it's body around it's false mind from the shadowstuff of the Plane of Shadow from where it once came.]] Shadowspawn, being blank, forgotten copies of another desperately search for an identity of their own. Personality Shadowspawn are quiet, solitary, and usually hidden. They are anti-social and unfriendly in an apathetic way, hardly ever agressive at all. They only time they ever really talk is to gain information on their identity. Otherwise, they are dark and dreary looking and almost scary and off-setting to be around. Physical Description Shadowspawn, being forged from the essence of shadow itself, are pitch black silhouettes with a humanoid shape. Their head, shoulders, wrists, and feet emanate shadowstuff in the form of a dark shadowy fire, flowing off of their body. It's impossible to tell where a shadowspawn ends, and their shadow begins, as they blend together in perfect darkness. Their only discernable feature is their luminescent pupiless eyes, which seem to stare vacantly into the depths of your soul, never blinking. Relations Shadowspawn have a certain eeriness to their unnaturalness that it's off-setting and the first reaction to seeing one is of unexplainable fear, and sometimes a feeling of provoking, causing many ignorant adventurers to attack shadowspawn on sight considering them dark and evil. Shadowspawn are not necessarily evil, but misunderstood, not caring for either good or evil. The shadowspawn's unnatural existence and unique, yet strange, form of magic (usually shadowmagic and mysteries) cause many mages, wizards, and other magic users to hate shadowspawn, declaring them a crime against the natural order of existence. However, necromancers, and other users of dark or misunderstood magic tend to become well aquainted with shadowspawn thinking of them as a rather interesting phenomemon. Alignment Shadowspawn, being born into the world confused and purposeless seek nothing else but an identity for themselves. They do not care for either good or evil but eagerly search for clues leading them to fragments or remnants of their former selves, causing them to be mostly True Neutral. However once this sense of identity is found, a shadowspawn may be drawn to either good or evil depending on their former identity or personal experiences. Shadowspawn may also be drawn to insanity from the constant hatred of their existence, causing them to become Chaotic; or a shadowspawn may be encouraged to attempt to assimilate into society by becoming Lawful. Lands Shadowspawn are born from the Shadowplane. Some linger around and remain there, while most are drawn to the Material Plane searchign for an identity for their blank, memoryless selves. Religion Shadowspawn do not have religion since they question their own existnce and thus do not worry about the existence of deities. Once finding themselves though, they may be drawn to worshipping a deity of darkness, night, shadows, or one that fits with their newfound identity. Language Shadowspawn, when they rarely do speak, speak Common. They also have their own language picked up from their time in the Shadowplane, Shadozeran, the language of shadows. Spoken Shadozeran sounds like low mumbles said in a low, echoing, monstrous voice, sounding almost abysmal and demonic. Names Very few shadowspawn have names. Most wander around nameless searching for their original creator, usually taking after their name, warping it to their own language, Shadozeran. However shadowspawn who create their own identity will give themselves their own name from the Shadozeran language. These names are known only to themselves, and rarely shared with anyone unless extraordinarily trusted. Instead, they translate their names into Common. Shadowspawn names usually interpret to something relating to night, shadow, or darkness; such as Nightfall, Dusk, Twilight, Sunbane, or Silhouette. These names are not gender-speciffic since Shadowspawn are asexual, at least until they establish an identity for themselves. Racial Traits * , : Shadowspawn are forged of shadowstuff from the Plane of Shadow so they have a greater intelligence but are weaker as a result. * * * Shadowspawn base land speed is 30 feet. * Shadowsight (Ex): Shadowspawn can see partially into the Plane of Shadow allowing them to see perfectly in total darkness as if they had Darkvision but with no limit to distance. They also do not suffer from the displacement effect of Shadow Walk since they are able to navigate through the Plane of Shadow. * Cover of Night (Ex): +4 to Hide and Move Silently checks while in shadows. * Hide in Shadows (Ex): Shadowspawn can use the Hide skill even while being observed as long as they are in a shadow that is not their own. * Shadow Healing (Ex): The Shadowspawn's body is forged of the shadowstuff of the Shadowplane. While in a shadow, that is not your own, you gain Fast Healing 1 due to your ability to slowly heal your wounds with shadowstuff. * Shadow Jump (Sp): As a swift action, a Shadowspawn can teleport (as the spell dimension door) through one Shadow they are in to another within line of sight. The total distance for jumps for one day is equal to 40ft/character level divided up into any number of jumps. * No Metabolism (Ex): Shadowspawn are not biological, but instead are made of shadowstuff. They do not need to sleep, but rather they coalesce into shadows for 8 hours, unable to maintain their solid form any longer. They eat other shadows, and breathe darkness, so they do not drown in water. In blinding light, due to the lack of darkness, a Shadowspawn succumbs to the effects of drowning, unable to breathe in the blinding light. They have a +4 to saves against poisons and do not age. * Aversion to Light (Ex): Shadowspawn die in light * Darkness (Sp): 1/day (as the spell darkness) * Automatic Languages: Common, Shadozeran. * Bonus Languages: Any except for secret languages such as Druidic. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Shadowcaster * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race